


Hold On, Homework!

by Kalloway



Category: Monster High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Frankie calls Cleo for help with her math homework but gets stuck on hold.





	Hold On, Homework!

**Author's Note:**

> from luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 2014. 'hold'

Frankie stared at her homework. She put on a bit of music, got a snack... And then went back to staring. She supposed she could ask her father, but Frankie was sure she'd heard noises from his lab and she knew he didn't like to be disturbed when he was working...

There was only one thing to do - with a sigh, Frankie phoned Cleo. Cleo could be difficult but she really did know her geometry.

"Good evening, Frankie," Cleo's voice poured coolly from Frankie's iCoffin. "Hold just a moment."

Before Frankie could reply, Cleo promptly switched lines. Sighing, Frankie set her phone to speaker and put it on the desk beside her homework. Might as well stare while she waited. Though actually, if that line was three and the next was four...

Her phone beeped - she grabbed it and answered.

"Hi!"

"Hey, Frankie, it's Clawdeen," Clawdeen said quickly. "I need a huge favor."

"Did Howleen eat your homework?" Frankie questioned. She was half-distracted by the fact that she'd accidentally just solved for X.

"How did you know?" Clawdeen asked flatly. Frankie blinked - she'd meant it as a joke.

"Come on over." Frankie looked down at the next problem and thought she could get that one, too. "I've got Cleo on the line, too, if we need help."

"Perfect," Clawdeen replied before disconnecting.

Frankie's phone then announced that Cleo was still on the line, but there was still just the dead silence of being politely ignored.

She figured out the second problem and by the time Clawdeen arrived, Frankie had finished off the first page.

Over the next hour, Draculaura called, Lagoona called, Venus called -- between problems, Clawdeen and Frankie were helping their peers along as best they could. And their own homework was finished and double-checked.

Only then did Cleo get back on the line. "Frankie, are you still waiting?" She sounded exhausted.

"Yeah, still here," Frankie replied. She'd almost forgotten about Cleo, actually. Clawdeen had just gotten off the line with Operetta though the room was still echoing a bit. "Are you okay? You sound like you just ran a scarathon."

"Every monster in our class has called about our math homework," Cleo complained. There was a long pause. "That isn't why you called, is it?"

"Not at all," Frankie said quickly. "I got it all done already and was, um..."

Clawdeen was trying to pantomime something that looked like eating, thought Frankie wasn't exactly sure what.

"I was baking!" Frankie managed. "Would you like me to bring you a muffin in the morning?"

"That would be lovely," Cleo replied. "It was very proper of you to phone and ask. Was there anything else?"

"Nope, that's it. Night, Cleo."

"Enjoy your baking, Frankie."

Frankie turned off her phone and slumped in her chair. She heard Clawdeen sigh.

"I was hoping you'd just invite her to the Coffin Bean after school," Clawdeen explained.

Frankie shrugged. Her homework was done, at least.

"Let's get baking?"


End file.
